The Safest Place
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: Pearl, Platina and Dia are travelling together again after 4 years! But with the weather taking a turn for the worse already, who does Platina go to for safety? Cute fluffy HaughtyShipping one-shot!


_**The Safest Place**_

_Hello! This story has been floating in my head (and in my dreams...) for a while now, so I have to get it down! I don't care that it's 2am and my mum's shouting at me to go to sleep, __**I WILL WRITE THIS DOWN!**__ I couldn't think of a better title, so if anyone else can, please PM me or leave it in a review! I did actually try to plan this, but I kept getting distracted, and I already know exactly what I want to happen anyway, so I just went ahead and wrote this! Now, on with the show... _

_**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this? I don't own Pokemon! If I did, I would make FolkloreShipping (MortyxLyra) part of the game!**_

Pearl was in very high spirits; for the 4 years after he had travelled around Sinnoh with his best friends, Dia and Platina, and putting an end to Team Galactic's evil plan to create a new world, he hadn't really done anything of interest. He was ecstatic to be on another journey with his companions after so long.

"Pearl, you seem happy!" The sound of Platina Berlitz's soft voice snapped the impatient trainer out of his daydream. He'd really missed the sound of her voice...

"Of course I'm happy! I finally have something to do!" And I get to see you again, he mentally added.

"It's been really boring in Twinleaf over the past few years, Little Miss!" Pearl's childhood friend, Dia, added.

Platina giggled. "Diamond, you've known my real name for quite some time now, yet you still insist on calling me Little Miss?"

"Sorry, Lit... uh, Platina, but it's so hard to get used to!"

The trio were walking through the dark, damp Oreburgh Gate, hoping to get to Oreburgh City before nightfall. Thankfully, as they had been walking for at least an hour, the end was in sight. Stepping out into the cool night air, Dia took about 20 rice balls out of his never ending food supply and proceeded to scoff them down with his Munchlax, which he had named Beh, in record time.

"Diamond, I see you and your Munchlax still have quite an appetite!" Platina commented, while Pearl rolled his eyes.

"I don't think they'll ever change..."

* * *

After booking into the Grand Oreburgh Hotel for the night (just in time, because as soon as they stepped through the doors it had started raining heavily), Pearl threw himself onto the expensive looking suede sofa in his room to watch a program on the equally expensive looking TV to drown out the sound of the pounding rain. He wasn't even paying attention though, he had other things on his mind... Mainly, a certain female blunette. Sighing, the blonde ran his hands through his unruly hair in frustration. Why could he not stop thinking about her? Of course, he knew the answer to that question. The answer was simply that he had a crush on Plantina, just a little one. Not a totally huge one where he couldn't concentrate on anything when the lady in question was in the room, or when he would go to any lengths to get whatever it was said person desired, because he was sure it wasn't that bad, and he certainly wouldn't go as far as to call it love. Deciding not to think about it anymore, Pearl got ready to turn in for the night. Of course, when he slept, Plantina absolutely wasn't all he thought about. Because it was just a little crush.

A light tap on the door, slightly muffled by the booming thunder, woke Pearl up. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced at the watch app on his Poketch on the bedside table. The time it displayed was 3am, far too early for anyone to be knocking on people's doors in Pearl's opinion. "Whoever's knocking at this time had better have a good reason..." he mumbled sleepily to himself, dragging himself out of his warm bed to open the door, not even bothering to switch the light on.

"What do you... Huh? Little Miss? What are you doing here?" Pearl questioned. A pink silk pyjama-clad Platina was standing nervously in the doorway, a scared expression across her face.

"N-nothing, I just thought I'd take a walk..." stammered Platina. Pearl could tell straight away that there was something she wasn't telling him. He could see that the girl was shaking, yet she still kept her feelings bottled up.

"Come on, tell me why you're really here," Pearl asked, intrigued.

"Well... Umm..." What Platina was about to say was cut off by another crack of lightning, and with a startled cry, she threw herself into a surprised Pearl's arms.

"Little Miss..." Pearl started in a soothing whisper, "are you afraid of thunder?" Platina nodded her head slowly in reply, clinging onto Pearl like her life depended on it. Pearl wrapped his arms around Platina, comforting her.

"May I sleep in your room for tonight?" Platina asked timidly.

"Um... Of course!" Pearl answered, his face taking on a deep red hue. After guiding the frightened blunette to his bed, Pearl sprawled out on the thick red carpet next to it. Upon seeing this, Platina shook her head violently.

"Huh? Y-you want me to sleep with you?" Pearl gasped, turning an even deeper shade of red than before. He was thankful that the lighting was just enough that you could see where you were going, but not bright enough to notice if someone was blushing. In reply, Platina nodded shyly.

"OK..." Pearl said, climbing in next to Platina. Suddenly, another peal of thunder pierced the air, causing Platina to shake and cry out again.

"Don't worry," murmured Pearl, enveloping her in a protective hug, "I'll keep you safe." Platina buried her face into his chest and hugged him back, knowing that just being with Pearl would be enough to overcome her fear. The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

When Pearl thought Platina was asleep, he kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you, Platina. I'll always protect you, no matter what." Unbeknownst to Pearl, Platina hadn't quite fallen asleep yet, and she smiled serenely. She would tell him her true feelings in the morning.

_Done! I hope that this little story satisfied you all! Isn't denial cute? I absolutely love HaughtyShipping! I apologise if it's a bit rushed, I'm kinda tired myself... *yawns* Don't forget to review! I really need to know what you think, I have an English GCSE on Monday and I really want to be able to write well! Oh, and if anyone sends in a review saying I shouldn't capitalize Munchlax, I'll just ignore it. Same goes for flamers!_

_See ya next time!_

_-Josie-_


End file.
